Matchmaker
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: 1st R&I fic: Maura Isles sets her friend Jane up on a date. Jane doesn't really want to go because she was hoping her and Maura can move past friends. What happens when Jane actually likes the guy, and might actually see the relationship as long term.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**Matchmaker**

_**Summary: Maura Isles sets her friend Jane up on a date. Jane doesn't really want to go because she was hoping her and Maura can move past friends. What happens when Jane actually likes the guy, and might actually see the relationship as long term. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles... and this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, so tell me how I do**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Feelings<strong>

Jane Rizzoli couldn't believe her friend Maura, she had called her in the middle of the day.

"Hey Jane, guess what I have for you?"

"Please don't tell me I have to come to work."

"Actually there is this guy I want you to meet."

"Maura, why do you keep on insisting on finding me a guy?"

"Oh trust me, this one is good."

"That's what you said the last time."

"I promise Jane, you will like this guy."

"And if I don't?"

"I promise, I will stop setting you up with any male species."

"Just male species?" Jane asked, uneasily.

"Unless, you want to date a girl?" Maura asked, surprised.

"Just if this fails, let me find my own partner to date."

"Alright, he's picking you up at 8 o' clock tonight."

"Thanks for the three hour heads up," Jane groaned.

"Yeah... well I got to go, bye," Maura hangs up.

Jane shook her head, and laid down on her bed. She decided to take a nap, but she woke up when she was kissing her best friend in her dream.

"That's the third dream this week," she sighs and looks at her phone. "Maybe it's telling me something," she got up out of bed, and paced around her room.

Jane was fixing to get ready when there was a knock on the front door. She goes to open and there appeared her friend, soaked from head to toe, that put a smile on Jane's face.

"I'm guessing that it's raining?"

"Are you going to let me in, or do I have to move you?"

Jane stepped to the side of her friend. Maura entered and had her arms crossed trying to warm herself up.

"Do you want some dry clothes there?"

"Um... that would be nice," Maura smirked.

Jane just nodded and went into her bedroom, coming out with some clothes.

"Go change, you smell like wet dog," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Maura headed to the bathroom and came out ten minutes later. Her hair was still wet, Jane for some reason couldn't stop looking at her.

"Um... Jane, why are you staring at me like that?" she waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh sorry, just um... thinking about this dream I've been having... um, of you."

"You have dreams, about me, that seems a little strange there Jane."

"I can't really control my dreams there Maura."

"Wouldn't that be cool," she smiled brightly.

"You're so weird," Jane shook her head. "So why did you come to my house?"

"To help you prepare for this date, I know what attracts this guy."

"Then why don't you date him?" Jane crossed her arms.

"Oh, he's not my type."

"Okay, well then go pick me out something to wear."

"Alright," Maura winks and then rushed into Jane's bedroom, closing and locking the door.

Jane just sat down on her couch and placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I found your outfit, open your eyes," Maura smiled and Jane opened her eyes, giving her a glare.

"That dress makes me look fat."

"Not possible Jane, it makes you look hot. Even though you always... um never mind," her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, you are weird," Jane shook her head.

"Now go put on that dress."

Jane grunted and took the dress heading into the bedroom. She comes out a few minutes later.

"Can you help me zip it up?"

"Of course," Maura smiles, and pulled the zipper up. "See you look hot."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes.

"He'll love it Jane."

"Alright, so are you going to wait until he comes, or are you going to leave?"

"I can wait until he picks you up, make sure you don't bail on him."

"And why would I do that?"

"I know you Jane," Maura reminded her.

"And that is pretty scary of how well you know me."

"What can I say... it's a gift of mine."

Maura grabbed her friends hand and pulled her to the couch, where they both sat and waited.

"So tell me about these dreams you've been having about me."

"I rather not say."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Maura smiled.

"Trust me, no it won't."

"Please?" Maura begged.

"I um... dream that we um... kiss."

Maura looks at Jane in confusion, "Really? Now that is weird."

"Is it?"

"Isn't it?" Maura asked. "Who started the kiss?"

"That would happen to be... you."

"Oh, well good thing that was just a dream, or else our friendship would kind of get awkward."

"Do you really think it would," Jane asked, curious.

"Well yeah, look Jane we're like best friends and you are a very amazing woman, but it would be weird to go towards that boundary because we're both girls, and I don't know if I can go, that way... I like men..." she got cut off by Jane placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Maura, okay? It was just a dream."

"Okay, okay, glad we're on the same page," Maura removed her friend's hand.

"Yeah," Jane got up from the couch and headed back into her bedroom, to take care of some things.

Maura couldn't stop looking at the closed door, "What was that all about?" she shrugs and went to go raid Jane's fridge.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Jane asked, making Maura jump.

"You scared the hell outta me."

"Good, stop snooping around in my fridge."

"It's called raiding your fridge not snooping babe," Maura smirked.

"Why did you just call me babe?"

"We're LLBFF's remember?"

"Life long best friend's forever," Jane shook her head. "Now that was a weird moment," she laughed at what occurred the week before with Giovanni.

"Yeah it was... I felt awfully comfortable in your arms."

"You did?" Jane asked, shocked, even though she agreed with her.

Maura shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Uh huh," Jane nodded and went to take out a bottle of water from her fridge. "Oh and just so you know, my date is ten minutes late."

"Damn, it's passed eight o' clock already."

"Yeah, you sure know how to set them up Maura."

"I'll make it up to you Jane," she nods.

"How?"

Maura smirked and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "Just close your eyes."

"Why?" Jane gulped.

"Please, I can't do it while your looking at me."

"Fine," she grunted and closed her eyes.

Maura nervously stood on her toes so she is equal with Jane, and she leans in, but just as Jane felt Maura's breath near her lips, there was a knock on the door. Maura pulls back.

"I um... think your date is here."

Jane opened her eyes, "Were you just about to..."

"Of course not," Maura pulls her towards the door, and opened it.

Jane looks up and her jaw drops, "Um... hi."

The man smiled, "I'm Eric Roswell, nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, pleasure is all mine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was that for a first chapter... I'm new at this Rizzoli and Isles stuff, and any thoughts are welcomed<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking

_thanks to all the alerts I've got for this story already if u have me on alert leave your thoughts no matter how small... always a pleasure to read reviews :)_

**_Chapter 2: Thinking_**

"I really had a good night, usually the guys Maura sets me up with are, let's just say weirder than she is," Jane mentions, two hours later at her doorstep.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing."

Jane smirked, "Well thanks for taking me back home."

"Of course, my dear," he rubbed her upper arm.

"I really hope we can do this again."

"Oh trust me, I can make that happen," he offers her a wink, and then grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

"Just give me a call and it will happen."

"I'll be sure too, well good night Jane," he leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she moved over a little, so there lips touched. She offers a moan as he runs his hands through her hair.

He pulls back seconds later with a smile on his face.

"Well, your a good kisser."

"Glad you think so," Jane winked and then kissed his cheek.

She opened her door and entered her place, turning to face him once more.

"Sweet dreams Jane," he winked.

"You too," Jane nodded and watched Eric walk away, she couldn't get the smile off her face as she headed inside. Leaning against the door after she closed it.

"Thank you Maura," she sighed, digging through her purse to take out her phone. She dialed her friend's number, after grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch.

"I'm guessing you are back from your date."

"Yeah, and hey great job on this one, he's amazing. I really owe you one right now."

"So you guys going out again?"

"Yeah, gave him my number. I haven't smiled so much on a date before."

"Glad my year of setting you up finally paid off."

"You're a good friend and I couldn't be happier to have you in my life."

"Agreed," she replied. "Well I'm really tired tonight Jane," she lied. "How about we talk more about your date some other time."

"Alright, good night Maura."

"Good night Jane," she replied and hung up.

Jane gave her head a shake and then went to change into her sleeping attire, sports bra and shorts. She got under the covers and shut off the lamp and drifted to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"You sure you want to do this?" Jane asked Maura._

_"Yeah, you are too amazing to pass up," Maura's hand slid up Jane's thigh. "I can't get you out of my head."_

_"I know," Jane smiled. "I see the way you look at me."_

_"It's only because you're so beautiful," Maura whispered and nuzzled her neck._

_"Never thought you felt that way about me," Jane smiled and Maura pulled back slowly._

_"Do you feel the same way, because if not doing this isn't a good plan."_

_"Of course I feel the same way," Jane kissed her lips softly for a couple of seconds._

_"Can't believe this is happening," Maura mumbled._

_"Well then, you better believe it babe," Jane replied and then continued kissing her friend._

Maura opened her eyes and grunted. "It was just a dream, great now I'm having dreams of kissing my best friend."

She got up out of her bed and got some milk from her fridge.

"I can't be jealous of Jane," she gave her head a shake. "I haven't felt this way before, about another woman, something must be wrong with me."

Instead of falling back to sleep in her bed where her and Jane had their usual sleepovers, she sat on the couch and watched some tv.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke up with Eric still on her mind, she went to go make herself some breakfast. Jane looked up near the fridge where yesterday Maura almost kissed her.

"We've been friends for so long, after all these months of trying to deny my feelings for Maura she then sets me up with the world's most amazing male. She told me she wasn't into girls, then why was she going to kiss me?" Jane was talking to herself.

Jane was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize her toast was burning.

She took the toast out of the toaster and tried to scrape off the burnt bread with a knife.

"Oh just screw it," she threw her bread in the trash can, and ran her hand over her face.

Jane went to go get her phone and texted Maura.

_Good morning, apparently I'm too distracted to make breakfast, you mind coming over to help me out? thanks :)_

_**Um... a little busy right now Jane, maybe we can just go out for lunch.**_

_Fine_

Jane frowned "What's up with her?"

She decides to settle for a bowl of cereal and turned on the tv.

Minutes later she finally got ready to head over to work. So she finally stopped thinking about Maura and Eric to settle on paying attention to where she was driving.

Eric was talking to Maura, while she was examining the dead body who was on her table.

"Hey Maura, you're friend Jane, is incredible. She's my first date I had in years, her kisses are pretty great."

"Yeah, I heard it went well."

"Well? It went perfect, and I only have you to thank."

"Not a problem Eric, anyways I'm quite busy here, can we talk later?" she asked, not really wanting to here him rant about his date with her best friend.

"Sure," he turns, but then looked back at her. "Are you okay Maura? You seem upset about something."

"I don't get upset Eric," she threw him a fake smile and he just shrugged.

"Alright, well have a good day then," he sighed and started walking out of the room and he walked into Jane. "Hey babe," he kissed her. "I was just telling Maura about our date, but she's too busy with a dead body."

Maura looked up at the two of them, "Oh hey Jane, I didn't see you come in."

"You too busy for me?" Jane asked.

"Kind of," Maura lied.

"Alright I'll um... talk to you later then," Jane threw her friend a quick frown and walked off with Eric.

Maura watched them walk away and rested her hands on the table and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself as she sat down in a chair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope u enjoyed and will leave any kind of thoughts or ideas of what to happen... thanks in advanced :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

_thanks to snoopywin... without you throwing ideas my way, idk how i could get out of my writers block... ur absolutely brilliant thanks for all the helpful hints_

_already wrote the first half of the chapter nd the second part finally came to me... so enjoy this chapter_

**_Chapter 3: Jealousy?_**

Maura was on her break walking out of her office, she ran into Jane's brother Frankie.

"Hi Maura, have you seen Jane anywhere? I can't find her."

Maura shrugs, "I don't know last time I saw her, she was walking off with a guy I set her up with last night."

"You set my sister up, now you pick a guy and she actually liked him? That's new."

"Yeah, great idea huh," Maura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Look I know how close you are to my sister, I know you better than you think. And I can tell when something is bothering you."

"I don't think I want to talk about it Frankie."

"Come on Maura, I will always be here to help."

"Look I admit I made the worst kind of mistake, but it's not like I knew my feelings at the time. Something always attracted me to your sister, but recently, I don't know it's different... why am I telling you this?" she sighed.

"Be honest with me here, do you have feelings for my sister? I thought you didn't like women, in that way."

"I thought I didn't either, I don't know. I'm having a hard time controlling my feelings lately."

"Maura, no offense or anything, but I think your just jealous because you don't want him to take your best friend out of your life. But Jane isn't going anywhere, you know more than I do that Jane's friendship with you is more important than any male species she happens to end up dating."

"I don't think it's just because I don't want to lose my best friend. Of course I know she will always be there for me, and I for her. No one can replace that, but no one can change the way I feel for Jane," she ended with a sigh.

Frankie looks at the woman in front of him, he always liked Maura because she was more book smart than any girl he has ever met. But seeing her so confused, made him sad because he didn't know what he could do about it to make her feel better. Apparently she likes his sister more than a friend, and deep down that bothered him because he always believed that he could have a chance with Maura, even though you should never date your sister's best friend.

"I think everything is going to be fine Maura."

Maura sighs, "I want to tell Jane how I feel, but she's very taken with this guy, and I don't want things to become awkward for us, especially if we don't have the same feelings for each other."

"You guys have a strong bond, no doubt. It's going to stay that way, I promise you."

"I'm just going to try and deal with the fact that I set Jane up with a guy that she likes and that I wouldn't do anything to harm our friendship. Thanks for the help Frankie," she nodded and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane got taken out to breakfast by Eric, they were sitting at a table, across from each other, drinking coffee and just talking. Somehow their conversation led back to Maura.

"I still don't know how I'm going to repay Maura for setting me up with you, she's been a great friend after all this time, and now I can't think of a good gesture for my thanks."

Eric shrugs, "You can always set Maura up with a guy, she needs some romance in her life. Didn't you say you had a brother who liked her?"

"Yeah Frankie... but what does he have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, maybe you can set them up, change things around some."

"Trust me Frankie is not her type."

"Well then what is her type?" he asked.

"Anyone who I'm not related to, that is just too strange."

"Well is she into girls, because I have a lot of bi friends, who would love to date a girl like Maura."

"Maura would hate me if I set her up with a woman, trust me she out of all people, wouldn't want any romantic relationship with one."

"Alright, well then, I don't think setting her up will be a good idea, thank her some other way."

"I'll probably just buy her a bag of fudge clusters, she loves that stuff."

"Now that will be a good idea, any girl can use some fudge."

"Especially a girl like Maura Isles."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane arrived back to work minutes later, with a bag of fudge clusters in her hand, she headed to find Maura, who was sitting at her desk.

"Hey Maur," Jane smiled as her friend looked up.

"What's in the bag?"

"Your favorite..." she hands her the bag. "Fudge clusters."

"Thanks," Maura nodded. "I really needed this Jane."

"That's my way of saying thank you for setting me up with Eric. I was going to find a guy for you, but... there is no one good enough for you."

"Well thanks for that Jane, but I'm not really looking for a guy right now."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't set you up then."

She nodded, "Thanks Jane."

"So Eric has to work tonight, how about I come to your place and we can just relax and just talk."

Maura shrugs, "I don't see why we couldn't."

"Okay, great... well I have to go so, I'll see you later?" Jane patted Maura's hand.

"Sure," Maura sighed when Jane turned around and left. Maura couldn't take her eyes off of her friend until she was nowhere in sight. "This is not going to be easy."

"Something is bothering Maura, and I can't figure it out, hopefully tonight I'll get some insight. Losing my best friend is the last thing I want to do," Jane thought to herself, while leaving Maura's office.


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions

_thanks for all the alerts, hope you like what's going on I cant read minds lol... anyways as long as u are enjoying the story fine by me cuz i have over 20 alerts for this story, which i thank u for_

**_Chapter 4: Emotions_**

The rest of the workday was strained for Jane and Maura, Maura didn't feel like talking to Jane, because it didn't help her sort out her feelings.

Jane tried finding out what was wrong with Maura, but everytime she asked her Maura just walked away.

Now Maura is at her apartment, watching some tv show, not knowing if Jane was going to stop by or not. She was eating her leftover fudge clusters that she recieved this afternoon.

"Just what I need, fudge," Maura frowned and stopped eating them. "Apparently Jane isn't coming over, I guess it is for the best."

She went to go change and then when sitting back down on the couch she got a text from Jane.

_Won't be able to make it tonight, Eric's schedule changed. Plus it seems like you don't want to talk to me, which is fine. See you whenever._

Maura grunted, was unsure if she wanted to text back, she was fixing to put her phone away when she got a phone call from Frankie.

"Hey Maura, what's up with you and Jane? She's not telling me why she's mad at you, I don't want to be the mediator between you two."

"She's mad because I don't want to tell her what's wrong."

"Is this about what we talked about earlier today?"

"Yeah," Maura sighed. "But don't be the mediator, they just cause more problems than there actually are going on between two people."

"I'll keep that in mind, anyways I was kind of hoping to get out of this house, my mom keeps on bothering me about finding a girl... it's driving me mad."

"Are you inviting yourself over to my apartment?"

"Only if you wouldn't mind the company."

"Well Jane was supposed to come over, but plans changed."

"So are you saying I can come over?"

"If you want Frankie, me by myself is making me think too much."

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can. Save you from your thoughts."

"Okay, see you later then," Maura sighed and hung up. "When did my life become so confusing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane, please tell me we aren't going to talk about Maura the whole night," Eric frowned when Jane went on about she didn't know why Maura was so upset at her.

"Fine, sorry, it just bothers me, we used to be able to talk about anything. I have no idea what is the matter anymore."

Eric shrugs, "Maybe you guys need a break from each other. I know she's your best friend and all, but if she doesn't want to talk to you then, just let her be."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Come on Jane, can we please just talk about something else?"

"Fine," Jane sighed.

"I don't like seeing you upset babe, it makes me upset."

"Sorry, sorry."

Eric nodded, "So you up for a movie?"

"Sure," Jane shrugged as Eric led her to his couch.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"See, isn't this better?" Eric asked as he turned on the tv.

"Yeah, I really needed this Eric."

"Good," he kissed her cheek, and finally found a movie to watch.

Meanwhile at Maura's she was fixing to fall asleep on the couch when she heard something banging on her door.

She gets up and walks to the door, and opened it to a smiling Frankie.

"Here to rescue you from your thoughts," Frankie teased as she let him inside.

"You want a beer or something."

"Maura, quick question, why is it you don't like beer, but your fridge is full of it?"

"I usually keep it for when Jane comes over."

Frankie nodded and after getting a drink they head to the couch.

"I see you are watching tv."

"Yeah, tv usually helps with making me think less about what's going on with me and let me wonder what's going to happen on the show. It's quite soothing sometimes," Maura smiled.

Frankie shook his head, "You know you are one of the smartest woman I have ever met."

"Thanks for the compliment, Jane says I'm like the human Google," Maura smiled.

"Well I like when you do that, talk all smart and stuff."

"Frankie, it's not really polite to hit on your sister's best friend. They have rules against that kind of stuff, plus it can make things pretty awkward, between you and your sister."

Frankie nodded, "Alright, but just so you know it's hard to follow that rule. You're so amazing, sometimes it's hard to believe that your my sister's best friend."

Maura nodded.

"So if you weren't best friends with my sister, would I have a chance with you?"

"I never thought about you in that kind of way Frankie."

"I sense a but in that statement."

"My life is just so complicated right now, that I doubt I ever want to actually... I don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry," he rubbed her arm.

"No need to feel sorry for me Frankie, I just don't believe I'm in the right place of mind to actually make a good decision. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But your hurt, and that hurts more than anything," Frankie frowned. "I believe that we can make this work between us."

"I just wish I wasn't so confused about what I want," she covered her face with her hands.

Frankie gently grasped onto her hands and placed them on his lap.

"Maybe I can help you become less confused," he placed one hand on her cheek.

"Frankie..." she started, but got cut off by Frankie pressing his lips against hers.

He pulls back and Maura looks at him in shock.

"Did you just... kiss me?"

He nodded, "I um... I think I did?" he looks at her confused.

"Why?"

"I um... couldn't help it... you looked so sad and I can't stand seeing you that way."

"I... do you realized how mad Jane is going to get when she finds out that just happened. That is wrong so many ways."

"I don't think we have to tell Jane anything, I kissed you it was nothing. I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry," Maura shook her head. "It's um... getting late."

Frankie nodded, "I should just go then," he got up from the couch, she grabbed his hand.

"No, I... I can't be alone right now, please don't go," her eyes got watery.

Frankie looked at her and sat back down, "It's going to be okay Maur," he rubs her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"See that got your mind off of things, didn't it?" Eric asked Jane who had his arms around her waist.

Jane nodded and looked up at him, "Thanks, you're a great guy."

"I'd do anything to please you babe," he whispered in her ear.

Jane smiled, but the smile turned into a frown when her cell phone went off. He grabbed it for her and handed it to her.

"That was work," Jane sighed. "I have to go Eric."

He sat up and nodded, "I understand Jane, and just know my door is always opened for you to come back no matter how late you get off."

"Thanks Eric, I'll keep that in mind," she nodded and got dressed.

"I'll see you later babe," Eric kissed Jane. Jane nodded and left his apartment.

Maura was upset when she had to go to a scene, since she was the only availiable medical examiner.

When she saw Jane arrive, she looked back down at the dead body.

"Great just what I need," she grunted as Jane walked over.

"Hey Maura," Jane looked at her friend with her arms crossed.

"Look Jane, whatever you want to say to me, just don't, I'm not in the mood okay?"

"I'm just here trying to do my job, alright. I'm not in the mood to talk to you anyways, just doing my job."


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Again

_**Chapter 5: Friends Again**_

The rest of the night didn't go well at all, Frankie caught Jane and Maura arguing about something.

"Not again," he mumbled, he walked into the room. "Now what's the matter?" he asked them, and they both turned to him.

"It doesn't concern you Frankie," Jane gave her brother a death glare.

"He's just trying to help Jane," Maura looked at her friend with a frown.

"Who's side are you on Maura? You're supposed to be my best friend, but lately, I don't know what's wrong with you. Ever since I've been enjoying my time with Eric, you've just been jealous because it took away our time together. Maybe if you just talked to me like a normal person none of this would be happening."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a normal person."

"Yeah, sorry I forgot," Jane shook her head and walked off.

"What was that all about Maura?"

She sighs, "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"You know I hate seeing you this way Maur."

"I know you want to comfort me Frankie, but I really don't want to be. I just need to sleep on it."

"I'll always be here for you, okay?" he patted her arm.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded and sat down at her desk.

"I'll see you later then," he nodded and left before Maura can reply.

Frankie went to go find his sister, he found her in the break room messing with her coffee cup.

Frankie sat down next to her, "Jane, you know I care for you. Whatever it is that's going on between you and Maura, you can tell me."

"I just don't know anymore, she set me up with a guy and now I'm happy, but now she's acting so strange towards me, and she won't tell me why."

"Maybe it's because you go about it the wrong way. Instead of arguing with her, just calmly talk to her... sometimes that helps you know. You get carried away sometimes getting the truth out of someone."

"Well I'm a detective, it's the way I know to get the truth out of someone."

"But she is your best friend, you should be able to do that with her."

"Not if she won't talk to me. It's fustrating, you know someone for so long and then when you're finally happy, then the friendship goes in the trash."

"You guys are both bigger than this Jane, civilized conversations are more affective than arguments."

"Yeah, I know. I have to go make things better."

"I hope it works, you two are perfect friends and nothing about that should change."

Jane nodded and got up from the couch and went back to Maura's office.

Jane leaned against the doorway once she saw Maura's head on her desk, sleeping.

"Oh Maura," she walked over to Maura and rubbed her arm. "I guess we can talk later," she found a notepad on her friend's desk and wrote her a note.

_I know we left things bad between us, but I want to talk to you. I can't stand us being mad at each other. I want to apologize in person. So when you wake up please come and find me. I miss my best friend. :-/_

_Jane_

Jane sighed and giving Maura one last look and walked out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went on and Jane wasn't the slightest bit busy, Maura never got back to her, five hours after Jane left her the note.

Jane was too busy caught up in her thoughts about how Maura must be really upset at her.

Jane's thoughts got thrown off when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, squeezing her tight.

"I miss my best friend too," Maura finally spoke up.

Jane turns around and Maura smiled at her.

"Look Maura, I'm sorry for well arguing with you when civilized conversations are more affective."

"I'm sorry too, for well leaving you hanging, but I never told you what was going on with me because, it's a private matter and there are somethings well, not the right time to say. So if I don't tell you some things it's not because I don't want you to know, just I like to make sure it's actually something important to say."

Jane nods in understanding, "Sorry for thinking you were just jealous for my happiness."

"Don't be sorry for that, because it's true. You are happy with Eric and I just guess feel left out because..."

"You want to be happy too," Jane finished Maura's sentence.

Maura nodded, "So are you busy tonight, because I have a beer with your name on it."

"I can be free, Eric just has to understand that, I need some time with my best friend."

"So we're best friends again?"

"We were always best friends Maur, we just had a fight, and now it's no big deal."

"Alright, well I'll be looking forward to tonight."

"Me too, I miss you and your tur... tortoise."

"Aww how sweet, you put me in front of my tortoise."

"Of course I did, I can't be best friends with an animal... that is just weird. Well... we should get back to work."

"Agreed," Maura nodded with a smile and they both headed different ways to get back to their job.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura got off of work earlier than Jane, so she headed home and changed into comfortable clothes, sweatpants and a shirt.

She was getting comfortable on the couch. A couple of hours later there was a knock on her door. Maura happily goes to open it.

"Hey Jane, glad you could make it," she side steps and let her in.

Jane rubs Maura's shoulder, "I wouldn't want to be any where else," she smiled. "So, where's that beer with my name on it?"

Maura smirks and they walked into the kitchen.

"So how did Eric handle getting dumped for the night, so you can hang with me?"

"He didn't take it very well at first, but when I kissed him he was fine."

"I bet," Maura winks causing Jane to shake her head.

"You are one crazy woman."

"Your the one who chose to be friends with me."

"You are the only female friend I have," Jane smiled. "Which I am happy for."

"Well I'm happy too," Maura pulls Jane into a tight hug, and they stayed in that position for a while and Jane's hands rubbing Maura's back.


	6. Chapter 6: Relaxed

_**Chapter 6: Relaxed**_

After they were done hugging they sat down on the couch.

"Jane, can I ask you why your mother always insists on making me food?"

"She likes you Maura, what did she bring you this time?"

"Some meatball dish, you just want to eat some don't you?"

"Like I said days ago, it's scary how well you know me."

"Yeah, just stay comfortable while I go heat it up," Maura pats Jane's thigh as she pushed herself off the couch.

Jane leaned her head against the back of the couch.

Maura who soon had the food in the microwave, leaned against the wall, so she was able to see Jane. Her hands were behind her head and had her eyes closed.

She felt her body warm up at the site of her friend relaxed. She sighed when the microwave beeped and Jane looked up at her.

Maura quickly turned around and went to take out the food, grabbing two forks she headed back into the living room.

"It sure smells good," Jane smiled.

"You're mother is an amazing cook."

"I'm surprised I'm not fat."

"Even if you were you'd still manage to look great."

"Thanks," Jane sighed.

"What I'm being honest with you babe," Maura rubbed Jane's arm.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, "So is anything good on tv?"

Maura stopped rubbing Jane's arm and looked at her.

"I don't know," she grabbed the remote, fixing to turn on the tv when her cell went off. She looks at the caller I.D. and it was Frankie. "Mind if I take this?"

"I don't see why not," Jane told her and Maura nodded.

She answered the phone and went into the kitchen, "Hey."

"Hey Maura."

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"I expected that," he sounded disappointed. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about um... me kissing you. If we can't talk tonight, can we go out for lunch?"

"Alright," Maura hesitantly agreed. "See you tomorrow then."

She hung up the phone and headed back to the living room where Jane looked up in concern, especially by the look on her face.

"Maura, are you alright?" Jane asked and Maura shrugged.

"I don't know."

"So who was on the phone?"

"A guy," she states plainly.

"You found someone to make you happy like I am with Eric?"

"Um... wouldn't really say that. He just wants to talk to me over lunch tomorrow."

"Could be the start of something, don't ya think?"

"I don't know," Maura sighed.

Jane placed her hand on top of Maura's, "It is okay to date you know that right?"

Maura nodded and looked down at Jane's hand on top, she flipped her friend's hand over so the palm was facing up and put her own hand in Jane's.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Maura removed her hand seconds later and pushed herself off the couch.

"Are you sure, you didn't eat much."

"I'm just not hungry, it's too late to be eating anyways."

"I guess I should get going then," Jane nodded, knowing something was bothering Maura, but she didn't want to start an argument.

"You really don't have to go Jane."

"I think you might need some time alone."

"Jane, please, just stay," Maura gave her best friend a sad look, on Jane couldn't say no to.

"Alright," Jane nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No Jane, you can always sleep with me... you know there is always room, I really need a friend right now."

"Okay, okay, it's going to be fine Maura," Jane shook her head with a smile, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her into the bedroom.

Maura slides under the covers, and Jane smiled.

"Mind if I strip down to my night attire?"

"You always have to ask me that?"

"Just making sure, and I was looking for a yes or no kind of answer."

"Yeah, you can, we're both friends here," Maura smiled, and Jane laughed, and removed her clothes so she was wearing her tank top and underwear.

Maura felt her body grow warm, when Jane crawled in next to her.

"Good night Jane," Maura shut off the light.

"Night Maura," Jane replied, and soon Maura fell asleep, but Jane had her hands behind her head, just laying there, she wasn't tired and her mind was too occupied on things.

She rolled over so she was facing Maura, she hesitated to place her hand on Maura's cheek, but she pulled back before she got close.

She was fixing to finally fall asleep when her cell phone lit up. Jane grunts and grabs it and it was a text from Eric.

_Hey Jane, I know it's after nine and you are with Maura, but I want to call you. Text back if that's fine._

Jane quickly glances at Maura who was sleeping peacefully, Jane quietly gets out of the bed and went into the living room, shutting the bedroom door softly.

She dialed his number.

"Hey Jane."

"Hey Eric, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know babe, I just honestly wanted to hear your voice."

"That's sweet of you."

"So you and Maura finally on the friends track again?"

"Yeah, it's like we never got mad at each other."

"That's good, so I was thinking, if you can get this weekend off, we can go out of town somewhere."

"Oh, I have to think about that Eric, we just started dating and..."

"I understand completely babe, just throwing that out there, the offer will always be there."

"Thanks," Jane stated and then tried to hold in a yawn, but it came out louder than intended.

"You seem tired babe, I'll let you go get some sleep, maybe I can take you out for some breakfast."

"That sounds great, see you later."

"Alright Jane, sweet dreams," he stated and then hung up.

Jane heads back into the bedroom and got in under the covers, slightly jumping when Maura's arm laid itself over Jane's chest.

She looks at her friend with a slight smirk, and she wrapped her arm around Maura and played with her hair.

"Maybe one day, we might actually end up being more than best friends," Jane thought to herself, not knowing where that thought came from, and finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

_**Chapter 7: Decisions**_

The new day had finally come, Maura woke up and saw Jane's arm around her waist.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, and her lips look so soft_, Maura thought to herself. _Why do I feel this way about her? She's my best friend, and not just that, but she's also a female. And she's so into Eric, why did I have to set her up for_, Maura frowned and removed herself from the bed and exited the bedroom and went to go pour her a glass of milk.

She sat down at the table and stuck her finger in the glass and swirled the milk around.

"Jane is never going to feel the same way about me, I should just stop messing around and do something with my life," Maura sighed. "She apparently wants me too be happy with a guy like she is, maybe I can just give Frankie a shot. It can't hurt, she stated it first not me that I should go for it, but technically she didn't realize it was her brother who called. But there is the rule that a sibling shouldn't date his sister's best friend. So many things can go wrong with this. Should I just tell her how I feel?" Maura ran a hand through her hair and there was a knock on her front door, she goes to open it and there appears Eric.

"Hey Maur, Jane is here right, I know when you hang out she always stays with you."

"She's sleeping."

"Can I come in while I wait for her to wake up, she agreed to go out to breakfast with me."

Maura shrugged, "Sure," she allows him to come inside.

"Jane talks about you a lot when she's with me."

"She does?" Maura asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, apparently she thinks highly of your guy's friendship. She hated when you guys were fighting, the fighting is over right?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Well it feels like she has her mind so occupied on you, that I don't know, it feels like she isn't really with me, ya know?"

Maura nodded her head, "Yeah."

"And I really like this woman, I might actually see a future with her."

Maura nodded, not really wanting to say anything.

"You have a nice place Maura, it's no wonder why Jane likes it here so much."

"We are best friends."

"Of course," he replied.

There was some silence until the bedroom door opened, they both looked up.

"Hey Maura," Jane smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Jane... um, you might want to go put some clothes on. Eric's here," Maura smirked, Jane was only wearing a tank top and underwear.

"Shit," Jane mumbles and quickly closed the door again.

A minute later Jane comes back out in her clothes from yesterday, she was fixing her hair.

"Sorry about that," Jane blushed as she gave Eric a quick kiss.

"So you ready for that breakfast?" Eric asked.

"Sure, I should go home to change though, if I go back to work wearing the same clothes the guys will start asking questions."

"Of course."

"Thanks for having me over Maur," Jane smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Not a problem," Maura smiled back, and then watched them leave.

She finished her milk and sighed, "Guess my feelings for Jane just have to be hidden from her for a little while."

Maura frowned and picked up her phone. She dialed a number, she really just wanted some one to talk to.

"Hey Maura," he answered.

"Hey Frankie."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Not really, can you come over? I just need someone to talk to."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Maura replied and hung up. She went in her bedroom to change into some clothes, which ended up being a dress, because she couldn't ever dress down.

She was leaving her bedroom when she almost tripped over Bass.

"Watch where your going Bass," she rubs her tortoise's shell. "Don't want you getting hurt," Maura went to go get some lettuce and gave it to her pet.

Minutes later Maura had to answer the door again and her visitor smiled.

"You look great Maur."

"Thanks Frankie, my house is quiet without Jane here."

"I bet," Frankie laughed and entered the house.

They sat down on the couch and Maura put her hands in her lap, lost in thought. Frankie placed one of his hands on Maura's and she looked up at him.

"Um... about that kiss. I know that was a stupid move on my part because your best friends with my sister and I know you like her, but I just can't help but think that we might be good for each other. And my mother can stop bothering me about getting a woman. I really like you Maura."

Maura nodded, "I know you do Frankie, but I do like Jane too much, I really don't want you to feel like I'm just using you, to get over my feelings for Jane, which I doubt is going to happen."

"I know the risk I will be taking, but I am willing to give it a try. I just want you happy Maura. You deserve to be happy just as much as Jane. Just think about it, okay?" Frankie asked sincerely.

Maura was about to say something when her phone went off.

She got a text saying they have a body.

"I have to go, work is calling."

"Want me to give you a ride?" Frankie asked and Maura shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she went to go put on her shoes, saying good bye to her tortoise and headed for the crime scene she had to go to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Jane was enjoying her breakfast with Eric when her phone went off telling her she had to come into work.

"Really?" Jane groaned.

"What?"

"I have to go into work, just my luck."

"I guess the rest of our breakfast has to have a rain check."

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry, maybe I do need a weekend away."

Eric smiled, "Well don't want you late for work," he led her to the door.

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"Alright," he nodded and kissed her, pressing her into the door. His lips nuzzled her neck and she offered a moan.

"I thought you didn't want me late for work," Jane replied when Eric pulled back.

"Oh, sorry," he smirked and gave her one last kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Jane sighed, and rubbed his arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... what do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next... review and let me know those who have reviewed thanks for all the insight and helpful hints keep 'em coming<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

_thanks for the ideas, hope you think this chapter is okay I just had to get this out before the new episode airs later today_

_**Chapter 8: Changes**_

Jane arrived to the crime scene and was greeted by her partner Barry Frost.

"Hey Jane, where's Maura, shouldn't she be here by now?"

"I don't know," Jane shrugs and that's when Frankie's car pulled up.

"Thanks for driving me."

"Not a problem Maura," Frankie nodded. "See you later," he kissed her cheek and she left the car.

She saw Jane giving her a strange, angry look.

"What? I'm not that late," Maura said and kneeled down next to the body.

"No, but you arrived on the scene with my brother," Jane crossed her arms.

"Not a great place to be talking about this Jane."

"Fine, just look at the body so we can go on our way."

Barry shook his head, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on with Jane and Maura.

Maura goes on to explain that the man got shot in the gut, the bullet is still in him and that he was strangled and hit in the head with some object.

"Okay then we're all done here, Frost you help Maura transport the body and I'll be at the station," Jane ordered and walked off without looking at Maura at all.

"Do I even want to know?" Frost asked.

"It's a very long story."

"All I know is Frankie does like you and Jane is dating someone you set her up with."

"She doesn't understand that I honor me and her friendship so much, that I know it would be wrong to date her brother. He insisted I'd give me and him a shot, and I don't want to because... well because..."

"You have feelings for Jane," he finished.

Maura nodded, almost shyly, and Frost's face beamed.

"I knew it!" he smiled, and Maura sighed and they put the body in the transport vehicle. "Are you ever going to tell Jane?"

"I want to, but I don't want to ruin what me and her have."

"You have to tell her before it's too late Maura, she might want a future with the guy she is dating, and that would be even worse than telling her how you feel."

"You're right, I have to do it, before it's too late."

"Now that's the Maura I know," he nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours have passed it was almost 5 o' clock when the case had been closed. Barry had an idea of how to get Jane to talk to Maura.

He came over to Jane and he told her Maura had something work related to show her. She didn't agree to go at first but he kept on saying how important it was.

Frost led Jane to Maura's office.

"Hey Maura, I found Jane, you can show her what you wanted now," he added with a wink and quickly left.

"What is it Maura? I have a job to do," she crossed her arms.

"We really need to talk about this whole me and Frankie thing."

"I don't know why you couldn't just tell me you liked him."

"The thing is I don't really like him in that way."

"You're just saying that, I seen you two. I don't need your pity Maur, you should know me better than that."

"You know I can't lie Jane," Maura crossed her arms.

"Look I don't care what you and my brother do, just as my friend I thought you could at least tell me about what was up."

"Jane, but I am telling you, your brother likes me, but I only like him as a friend."

"I don't care anymore, glad your happy with my brother," Jane turned to walk away, but Maura grabbed her by the wrist.

"I honor our friendship, and I swear I don't like your brother."

"Then why the hell are you acting so weird?"

"Because... because I like you. There I said it," Maura ran a hand through her hair.

Jane looks up at her friend in shock. _She actually does have feelings for me?_ "You like me? Then why did you keep setting me up with guys."

"I just realized my feelings when you were happy with Eric. I'm sorry okay, obviously you don't feel the same way Frost just thought I should tell you before it's too late."

"Why would it be too late?" Jane asked, curiously.

"Before you wanted a future with Eric."

"Oh Maura, of course Eric is a great guy and all..." Jane starts only to be interrupted by her ringing cell phone.

Jane looks into Maura's eyes, "You going to answer that?"

"Do you want me to?" Jane looks at the phone and it was Eric.

Maura nodded and Jane smiled, picking up her phone.

"Hey, yeah just talking to Maura. Alright I'll be right there."

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, but hey... we'll talk later, okay?" Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulder and then turned around to leave.

Maura sat down in her chair, "That went better than I thought it would. But I still can't help but wonder if Jane feels the same way."

Jane was walking through the hallway heading to her desk where Eric was waiting.

_I would have never thought that she would like me, but we aren't lesbians. I hope things won't be weird between us, I really like Eric, but I liked Maura the moment we met. Ugh this is going to be hard to decide_, she twirled a curl around her finger, approaching her desk.

"Hey Jane, you look distracted."

"Oh, I'm not distracted, just excited for our date," Jane threw him a fake smile. _I'm so glad that he doesn't know I'm lying. If I ever told him how I felt about Maura, he'll hate me._

"That's good then," Eric smiled and gave her a quick kiss. They left the precinct and headed out for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so thoughts, thanks for telling me what you would want to happen, and this is what I came up with. What's next you ask, review to find out soon :) <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Together

_Basic cable stinks i can't watch Rizzoli and Isles and my computer has no volume thanks for the website where i can get good looking picture recaps... last night's episode looks amazing by the way_

_ANYWAYS... I've been updating this story once a day, hope that is alright with you guys_

_**Chapter 9: Together**_

Eric was talking to Jane during dinner at her place and Jane was deep in thought, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Jane, what aren't you telling me? You are so quiet."

"I'm fine," she gave him a smile.

"Look Jane, I don't know if you are happy with me or you are just dating me, because your tired of rejecting guys or what."

"I'm not tired of rejecting guys."

"I know you're best friends with Maura, but can't you act like my girlfriend just a little bit."

"What are you saying Eric?"

"I thought I could fall for you, but if your not talking about Maura you just don't say anything and it drives me crazy."

"Sorry if me and Maura's friendship is too strong for you."

"That is not what I'm saying," he grunted getting upset. "You act like you don't really care about me."

"I'm just a little confused."

"What can be so confusing?"

"I found out today that Maura has feelings for me."

"What? That's insane, what happened to her not liking girls?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't know."

"So, why is that confusing?" he asked but when he got no response he understood what that meant. "You have feelings for her too, don't ya?"

"What if I did?" Jane counts.

"Then what in the hell is this Jane? I'm just your second choice?"

"No, I'm with you because I liked you, I never realized my feelings for Maura until recently."

"I can't believe this, your going to leave me for a female?"

"I never technically said that did I?" she gave him a glare.

"No, but it sure as hell sounds like it."

"We've haven't been going out for a week yet."

"Well sorry if I thought our relationship was heading somewhere, now it's at a dead end. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore, obviously we both want different things," Eric stated standing up.

"Don't do anything, you'll end up regretting."

"Oh trust me, you'll be the one doing the regretting," Eric grunted and walked out of her apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You told my sister how you felt, what did she say?"

"She couldn't say anything, because Eric called her while we were talking."

"So are you two going to like, start dating?"

Maura shrugs, "It is all up to Jane on that one."

"So I guess we aren't going to date."

"It wouldn't have worked out Frankie, trust me, one you're sister would never be okay with it and I like Jane too much to want anyone else right now."

"Alright," Frankie nodded. He pulled up to Maura's house.

"Thanks for driving me home, only way I could get back."

"Not a problem, good night Maura, hope you and my sister will be happy together."

"I hope so too," she nodded and got out of the car, heading inside.

Once inside, she went to go change and feed Bass. She was fixing to shower when her phone rang, it was Jane.

"Hey Jane."

"Hey Maura," Jane stated, almost in a shy fashion. "Is it okay to come over?"

"Um... sure, but I was going to shower first."

"Alright, I'll come over in a half an hour. We have to talk about earlier today, okay?"

"Of course Jane, that would be best. See you then."

"Alright, bye," Jane said and then Maura hung up with a permanent smile on her face as she took her shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane drove up to Maura's house a half an hour later, she stayed in the car, just thinking about a few things before she went in there and explained to Maura everything that was going on.

"I can do this, I'm Jane Rizzoli, it shouldn't be this damn hard to talk to Maura. I'm just going to get it over with and hope for the best," Jane told herself as she got out of the car, and slowly made her way to the front door.

"The first step is always the hardest isn't it?" she sighed as she knocked on the door.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets as the door felt like forever to open.

"Hey Maura," Jane nodded and threw Maura a smile.

"Hi," Maura smiled back.

_Yep, things are going to be different alright_, Jane thought to herself.

"Well come on in," Maura shook her head and grabbed Jane by the arm bringing her inside.

Jane sat down on the couch and Maura sat down next to her.

"You said you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Yeah, um... well I don't know how to start."

"Alright, just take your time," Maura patted her friend's hand.

There was some silence and then Jane decided to speak up.

"This isn't easy for me to say, I well I never thought I would have feelings for a woman before, but there's just something about you Maur, it's weird," Jane started looking down at her hands. "I know your comfortable with trying new things and it's hard for me. I like men, heck we both do and I just don't want to deal with people judging us..." she paused, expecting Maura to say something.

"There's nothing wrong with being bisexual Jane, look I'm attracted to you and that is the only thing that matters, that we are happy and like each other and are comfortable enough to do things that we would do in a relationship."

"I admit, I've always thought you were attractive, but just recently realized I was attractive to you. You get what I'm saying."

Maura nodded, "But before we do anything more... um are you and Eric?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair, "Not anymore, I called you because I told him you liked me and I told him I kind of liked you and he got freaked out and left."

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Maura," she rubbed her friend's thigh. "I guess I wasn't really attracted to him like I thought, he's not interesting enough to me... like you are."

"Nobody ever is," Maura smirked.

"But what gets me is that me and you are like two different people, for one you like wearing dresses and your smart and I just feel that... I wouldn't deserve you."

Maura nodded, but then grabbed her friend's hand, "You deserve me more than you know."

"I never realized how soft your hands were," Jane smiled, rubbing her thumb across the top of Maura's hand.

"It's just your standarized hand lotion."

"I need to buy some of this."

"Cute," Maura smiled.

"What?" Jane asked only to have Maura quickly kiss her cheek. "What was that?" Jane felt her cheeks warm.

Maura shrugs, "A quick cheek kiss, I don't know what boundary we passed so I don't want to start out too fast for you, that was a simple sign of affection."

"One of these days Maura you are going to have to answer a question with a simple answer," Jane placed her hand on the side of her cheek, the thumb caressing her friend's soft cheek.

She slowly leans in, closing her eyes as Maura did the same. Their lips were close to touching and when Jane's ringing cell phone threw them off gaurd, making them both jump back.

"Really? Who is calling me now?" Jane grunted. "Great just what I need is my mother calling," she frowns and picked up her phone. "What's up mom? Yeah I'm kind of busy right now. I'm fine mom alright look, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

Jane looks at Maura.

"Guess you're going to go?"

"I don't want to, but my mom won't leave me alone if I said no."

"It's alright, go have fun with your mom."

"Maura, I really do owe you one."

"Jane, you admitted your feelings for me, we're fine," Maura smiled.

"You can come if you want, save me my sanity, or what's left of it."

"I can't say no to you, that is a habit I really have to break."

Jane picked up a couch pillow and threw it at her, "Just go change so we can go to mother dearest."

"You are going to appreciate her one day Jane."

"That day isn't going to be today," Jane mentioned as Maura closed her bedroom door to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was that comments, thoughts, what should happen next, beside have Jane and Maura actually kiss.. all are welcome hope to hear from you soon :)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: Conflicts

_**Chapter 10: Conflicts**_

Minutes after leaving Maura's place they met Angela at a restaurant she was at. She smiled brightly when she saw Maura walking with Jane.

She felt a vibe that was different between them, she will have to discuss it with Jane.

"Hey Jane, Maura," Angela nodded as they both sat down at the table.

"Hi Miss Rizzoli," Maura smiled to Jane's mother.

"Please just call me Angela," she smiled.

"Of course, sorry I forgot," Maura nervously looks at Jane and Jane gives her a confused look.

"So, how are you doing Ma?" Jane asked, interupting the silence.

"Doing good, so Frankie told me you were seeing a guy, named Eric, I believe."

"Oh yeah, Maura actually had been trying to set me up with a guy for months."

"Well I'm glad you have a man, he's nice isn't he?"

"Actually he ended it tonight, which is why I was with Maura."

Angela nodded. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about my failed relationship Ma."

"Of course not."

Jane looks up at her mom, "You are actually going to drop a subject about me and a guy?"

"You just got dumped Jane, I understand," Angela patted her daughter's hand.

Jane looks at Maura and then back at her mom. "Are you sure your doing okay?"

"Yeah," Angela smiled, "Well I have to go to the bathroom when the waiter comes you can order for me," she pushed herself out from the table and winked at Jane before leaving.

"Did your mother just wink at you?"

"I have no idea what's up with my mother tonight."

Maura shrugs, "The female species is very difficult to understand, they have mixed emotions everyonce in a while which causes confusion between..."

"Maura!" Jane cuts her off. Maura looks at Jane.

"Yeah?"

"You're doing your google talk at the wrong time."

"Sorry," Maura frowned.

"Thank you," Jane tells her and then there was silence until the waiter took their orders, seconds after leaving Angela comes back.

"So what were you ladies talking about?"

"Maura was describing to me how confusing the female species could be, but I wasn't really in the mood to hear all that."

"I thought it was pretty useful information. You see Angela, Jane was just wondering what is up with you tonight, I was just telling her why she could be confused by your actions, that took place before leaving for the restroom."

"I don't see why you don't listen to Maura more often Jane, she is very smart for a woman her age, you can learn from her," Angela nodded, patting Maura's hand.

"Yeah I know Ma."

"So Maura, are you involved with anyone?"

"You mean in a relationship?"

"Yeah," Angela nodded.

"Well, um... actually, it's quite hard to um... yeah you can say that I guess," Maura stated, Jane wished her friend could actually lie.

"Is he a good man, because there aren't many males that can treat a woman the right way."

"I... actually..." Maura starts.

"Ma, can't you just not talk about this, it's pretty obvious your making Maura uncomfortable."

"I don't see why you should be uncomfortable, Maura."

"I never said I was uncomfortable, that was all Jane, but it's not really a um... guy I'm dating."

Angela looked at Maura, Jane and then back to Maura again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were um... you know."

"Actually I'm just recently finding out about my liking for the female species."

"It's just interesting a woman like you..."

"Ma!" Jane shouts at her mother to stop talking. "This conversation is making me uncomfortable."

"Fine, fine, we'll stop, sorry if I'm interested in your friend's romance life."

"Actually it's good to get things out in the open, if you hide things for too long, the situation is always worse than you thought it could possibly be."

Jane frowns, "Really Maura?"

"What, I'm just enlightening your mother."

The food had finally arrived at their table. Jane and Angela were eating their food, but Maura was just moving the food around on her plate.

Jane looked up a few minutes later, "Maura, are you okay?"

She shrugs, "Guess I'm just not hungry like I thought. Sorry."

"Sorry for what Maur?"

"Talking too much earlier, sorry I got carried away," she sighed.

"It's going to be okay Maura," Jane rubbed her friend's arm.

The rest of the hour had passed mainly of silence. Angela paid for the bill and they headed out to their cars.

"Well I enjoyed catching up with my two favorite ladies. You are invited to come to our Sunday dinner if you'd like Maura."

Maura nodded, and Angela gave Jane a kiss and Maura a hug as she left in her car.

The two ladies got into Jane's. The ride back to Maura's place was filled with awkward slience, Maura continued to stare out the window. Jane reached out for Maura's hand, but when their hands touched, Maura pulled away slightly.

"Maura, this silence is killing me," Jane told her when they pulled up to Maura's house.

"Not really in the mood for talking anymore tonight."

"Look Maura sorry I obviously upsetted you in some way, but we are closer than this."

"Jane, look obviously the idea of me and you together makes you feel uncomfortable. Apparently your still confused, so just take the time and think about it tonight, at your place."

"Maura..." Jane frowned.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Jane," Maura got out of the car and closed the door. Jane watched as Maura entered inside her house.

"I hope things are better tomorrow," Jane frowned and then headed home to try and get a solid night of rest, but she couldn't get Maura out of her mind. Jane didn't realize she was uncomfortable with her and a woman together, but she liked Maura a lot to not want to screw up a friendship and possible long time relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>reviews are a writers crack in fanfic apparently lol<strong>_

_**Hope you are still reading, hopefully you read last chapter and still want more, little bit a complication but that should be fixed soon becuz it is Rizzles which I love so much together. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Barely Hanging On

_hopefully you guys are still reading this story_

_**Chapter 11: Barely Hanging On**_

Jane came into work with the biggest cup of coffee she could get. She felt horrible, getting no time to sleep, because she kept on thinking about Maura and how she can prove to Maura that she really wanted this relationship with her.

Frost caught Jane continuously spinning her cup around.

"You look upset about something Jane."

She looks up giving him a death glare, she wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Oh I look upset to you, I don't even care, okay?"

"Apparently someone hasn't got some in a while," Korsak walked over to them.

"Don't you both have something better to do than bug the shit out of me."

"Language Jane," Maura stated as she walked inside the room.

"Hey maybe Maura can help calm ya down," Frost smiled.

"She does have something I think she would like to talk to me about. Jane, would you um... come to my office?" Maura asked nervously, as she turned and left the room.

Jane looked at the two guys and then took her coffee cup and left.

"I bet you they are going to have sex on her table," Frost smiled.

"How much?" Korsak took out his wallet.

When Jane arrived to Maura's office, she was leaning back in her chair.

"So um... you do your thinking?"

"Yeah thanks to my thinking I never got any damn sleep."

"So, what did you decide?" Maura asked leaning forward.

"Look Maura I don't know what you want me to say."

"Guess it was too hard for you. Look if you didn't want to date me, you should have just told me Jane."

"You think I don't want to date you, you must be crazy. Maybe you got the problem with wanting to date me."

"I highly doubt that, I wanted this more than you did."

"Really? Then how come you set me up with a guy? I lost him because I told him you liked me and I had possible feelings for you. I was happy with him okay, and you ruined it. I can't deal with this right now," Jane pushes herself up and stormed out of the office before Maura could stop her.

Maura put her head down and started to cry.

Jane walked back up to the precinct mumbling angry.

"Trouble in paradise?" Frost asked.

"You do not want to mess with me right now Frost, just leave me alone."

"What's wrong Jane?" Korsak asked sincerely worried.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Jane frowned, running a hand through her hair.

"Whatever it is I'm sorry."

Jane nodded and pulled out her phone, calling no one other then Eric. When the phone rang three times someone picked up, it was a woman.

"Hello?"

"Eric Roswell's phone, Charlie speaking."

"Who is Charlie?"

"Eric's girlfriend, why who is this?"

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh," she stated worried. "You want to leave him a message."

"Tell him to drop fucking dead," Jane closed her cell phone and threw it on her desk. "That bastard, he messed with the wrong woman," Jane got up and threw on her jacket.

"Woah, woah, woah," Korsak blocked Jane. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"That's not such a great idea Jane, you don't want to get in trouble with that."

"What type of guy, dates another woman not even a whole twenty four hours since his break up with me? Is he fuckin' brain dead or something?" Jane balled her fists.

"Why don't you go talk to Maura about it? She's the only person who can calm you down when your this mad."

"Maura?" Jane grunts. "I rather talk to the son of a bitch."

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, alright," Jane growled, sitting down at her desk. "Can I just please, be alone by myself?"

"Sure," Korsak shrugged.

When Maura stopped crying, and decided to go talk to Jane, her phone went off and she answered.

"Hey Maura, it's Eric."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I fucked up."

"Eric, language please."

"Oh yeah sorry, well I tried getting over Jane by dating another woman, but she found out and I don't know what to do."

"You did what? I'm surprised your not on my autopsy table."

"What should I do Maura, you've known Jane longer than I have."

"There is nothing you can do to fix this, once you've upsetted Jane this badly you are 99 percent chance of not recieving her forgiveness."

"I'm just going to try, bye," he quickly hung up.

Maura took in her words she told Eric, and left her office to go see Jane, before it was too late.

Jane was on her computer, not doing anything really. When Maura came over to her desk, sitting down out of breath.

"Jane... I heard what Eric did, I'm sorry."

Jane didn't look at Maura and replied, "Apparently I'm not good enough for anyone these days."

"Your good enough for me," Maura took one of her friend's hand in hers.

"Look Maura..." she starts only to have Maura cut her off.

"Please just listen to me Jane. I'm sorry if I screwed anything up with you and Eric, it wasn't my intention, I just was being told just to tell you the truth. You know it's hard enough for me to act on my feelings. I value our friendship I guess I just don't want to mess anything up."

"And we won't Maura, we are better than that. I promise, all couples fight over something and it won't be normal if we didn't have any arguments. It's a chance I'm willing to take, but only if you honestly want to take that chance with me," Jane admitted, kind of happy the guys weren't here to hear her.

"I do want this Jane, more than anything."

"Then I guess it's decided, do you Maura Isles, want to be my girlfriend?" Jane smiled, and Maura mirrored her smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" she replied, rushing out of her seat to hug Jane. "I am never going to let you down," Maura kissed Jane's cheek and dug her face into Jane's neck.

_**FINALLY! lol yep they are together, review and tell me how it was remember its a writers crack**_

_**ALSO if you haven't already check out my second R&I fic title Caking It**_


	12. Chapter 12: Family Dinner Part 1

_was going to post tomorrow but for me to write the next chapter i need ur thoughts_

_and fyi in this story Angela is still married to her husband Frank_

_**Chapter 12: Family Dinner Part 1**_

The rest of the weekend was extremely busy, Maura and Jane barely had time to spend together alone, when they did they had to prepare for dinner that was occurring in an hour.

"You sure you want to go to this thing? We haven't been alone all weekend," Jane complains as she puts on an outift, with Maura watching.

"It's a normal family function, like tradition."

"I need a new tradition Maur," Jane sat down next to her girlfriend on the bed and rested her head on Maura's shoulder.

Maura rubbed her back, "It's going to be fine Jane, it's only one day out of the week," she kissed the top of Jane's head.

"Still wish me and you had more alone time, then we've been getting, haven't been so lucky lately."

"Jane, you know I don't believe in luck," Maura rubbed her arm.

"Yeah I know hun," Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek and turned her so she's looking into her eyes. They leaned in both with smiles on their faces as their lips touched.

Their lips move as one as Jane hand slides up Maura thigh.

"I love kissing you," Jane kissed down Maura's neck, slightly sucking at her pulse point. She pinned Maura to the bed, holding her hands above her head. Maura moans when Jane nibbled gently below her ear. She continued nibbling down Maura's neck, sucking hard on her neck Maura arched into her girlfriend.

Jane was fixing to take off Maura's shirt once her cell phone went off.

"Damn it," she rolled off of Maura, kicking her feet off the bed and answering her phone. "Hey Ma. You want me and Maura over now? Ma, it takes like ten minutes to get there. Ugh, fine I'll go pick her up and we'll be there," Jane moans as she hung up the phone.

Maura had a frown on her face, "So, you have to go pick me up huh?"

"Maura I know, I know I just want to tell my Ma about us over dinner instead of on the phone, you understand, don't you?"

"Just upset we have to stop kissing, which I believe was heading towards some kind of sexual activity."

"Well maybe we can do these sexual activites after dinner," Jane winks, kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips, before holding onto her hand and heading over towards her mom's place.

When they arrived, they weren't holding hands, but were very close to touching, Jane knocks on the door and Frankie answers.

"Hey Jane, Maura, nice of you to come today."

"Your mother insisted I come," Maura nodded with a smile on her face.

"Even though we'd rather be doing something else," Jane mumbled.

"You guys are together now right?" Frankie asked quietly.

"Do Ma and Pop know Frankie?"

"No, your pretty capable of communicating to our parents. Oh and Maura you have a mark on your neck," Frankie smiled and then went into the kitchen.

"Damn it Maur, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jane, you mom does know I'm dating someone, remember? Thursday night."

"I forgot about that hun," Jane patted her shoulder and they entered the kitchen.

"Hey Jane," Angela hugs her daughter and then Maura. "How's your girlfriend treating you Maura, Jane doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"My girlfriend is doing good Angela."

"Well that's good, so Jane you haven't found a guy you'd want to support you?"

"I've been pretty busy with work actually to do some guy searching."

"Of course," Angela nodded. "Dinner is almost ready, you girls mind setting the table?"

"Not at all Ma," Jane sighed and grabbed Maura's arm as they set the table.

"You girls are such a good help," Frank came into the dining room.

"Hey Pop," Jane hugs her father, and recieves a kiss on the cheek.

"Heard about that guy dumping you."

"Ma!" Jane grunts, and Maura patted her shoulder. "I can't tell her anything, can I?"

"I think it's a shame really your are a great woman, I don't know why your mother sets you up with people."

"I actually set her up with this one Mr. Rizzoli."

He looks at Maura and nodded, "Oh, guess your mother doesn't tell me everything. I also heard about you together with a woman. I would think bad about you honestly, but it shows me you know what you want," Frank patted her hand.

Jane looks at Maura nervously.

"If my Janie ever dated a woman, I don't know what I would think about that," Angela interrupted. "It would be very difficult to have grandchildren, you know how long the process of adoption could take."

"Actually Angela that may vary from..." Maura starts her google talk, and she stopped when Jane gave her a look telling her to stop talking.

"I don't think they want to hear about this Maura," Jane told her friend. "Now if you um... excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Jane got out of the room while she could.

They all stand in silence for a few minutes.

"I should go see if Jane is alright, it's highly unlikely to be in the bathroom long from what she had to eat today," Maura went upstairs to the bathroom. She knocked softly and Jane told her to leave, not knowing it was Maura. "I think I should come in Jane."

"Oh it's you Maura, the door is unlocked," Jane tells her and Maura opens the door only to find her girlfriend sitting on the closed toilet, her hands covering her face. Maura squatted in front of Jane, rubbing her thigh.

"I don't think I can tell them Maura, I don't want them to think differently of me."

"They are your family Jane, and I'll be here for you, you don't have to do this alone Jane. We should just tell them because the longer we wait the worse it might be."

"You're right Maura," Jane nodded looking at her girlfriend.

Maura pushed a curl behind Jane's ear, kissing her cheek. "It's going to be okay sweetie, I promise you."

"I trust you Maura, more than anyone, even my family."

"Alright now let's go back down there not as just two friends, but as a couple," Maura held out her hand and Jane accepted it, intertwining their fingers together.

Jane took a deep breath and Maura squeezed her hand softly.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay had to end it there cuz i really want your thoughts before I continue, how do you think Angela and Frank will react to their news? review for more soon :)<em>**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Dinner Part 2

_thanks for your thoughts, hope u liked what I did with what I got I LOVED writing this chapter after I knew where I was heading... one of my best chapters i do believe_

**_Chapter 13: Family Dinner Part 2_**

"We were fixing to eat without you two," Frankie teased as Maura and Jane entered the dining room.

Jane pulled out Maura's seat as she sat down and then Jane sat down next to her kissing her cheek.

Angela and Frank looked confused, but Frankie was smiling brightly.

"What was that all about?" Frankie asked.

"Why shouldn't I show affection for my girlfriend?" Jane smiled and grabbed Maura's hand that was laying on the table.

"Your what?" Angela asked, looking back and forth from her daughter and her 'girlfriend.'

"How long have you been one of these lesbians?" Frank asked.

"And you knew about this?" Angela turned to Frankie.

"I'm not the one dating a woman, no matter how hard you try to set me up, you should be glad she found someone on her own."

"Just because a guy dumps you, doesn't mean you have to run to the only person available, who is a woman by the way," Angela looks at Jane.

"It's not like that Ma, I've wanted Maura long before I went out with Eric. And even I was unsure about having feelings for a woman, but Maura is very special to me, okay? I don't care how long it takes for you to accept this, if your going to have a problem with this I will just take Maura and we'll go on our way."

"You should just be glad that Jane is happy Ma," Frankie interupts. "She has what makes her happy."

"I always expected you and Maura to be close, just hard to take in that you two are... a couple," Angela huffs.

"I don't know what to say," Frank sighed. "I'm not going to disown you like some parents because you're 30 and can take care of yourself. But this news is going to take a while to get adjusted to. Never would have thought of my only daughter having feelings for a woman."

"I know it will be tough on you two, because you are the parents and this is a big shock, but even me and your daughter had problems with our feelings, because of the very same reasons, of having feelings for a woman," Maura finally decided to say something. "She is a great woman and I am honored to have her in my life, and trust me Jane was nervous about telling you guys. Of course we don't expect you to be okay with the idea right away, nobody actually was who knew about me and your daughter's feelings were okay with the fact. You really should be glad Jane had the guts to tell you, because the situation would have been much worse if she had waited I do believe."

"Can't disagree with you there," Frank nodded and Angela sighed.

"I guess I'm glad you told us now, instead of hiding it. I just want to know where I went wrong."

"Maybe if you stopped pushing Jane for a man, this wouldn't have happened," Frankie shrugged.

"Can we just finish enjoying our dinner, because I for one am not going to reheat our plates," Jane stated and then it got quiet as they ate their dinner. Angela and Frank glancing up at Jane and Maura every once in a while.

After they finished eating dinner Jane told everyone they can go watch the Red Sox game and her and Maura could clean up, because they just needed to relax, after finding out Jane was with Maura.

"That went better than I thought it was going to go, I only have you to thank," Jane told Maura as they started filling up the sink so they could do the dishes.

"Jane, it was nothing, I knew I would make the situation a lot less stressful."

"I think your speech helped them actually be less mad at me."

"They love you Jane, of course it will take them some time to get used to the idea with you together with a woman."

"Your the only woman I'd ever consider dating," Jane kissed Maura's cheek.

"I must be a very special woman."

"Very special," Jane whispered in Maura's ear, giving it a small kiss.

"Don't start making out now," Frankie walked in the kitchen with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked her brother.

"They won't stop bothering me about you, how I can still live here I have no idea. You guys just had to come out didn't you?" Frankie pouted.

"You're just upset because Maura picked me over you."

"That is not true Jane, and you know it."

"Then why haven't you found a woman to fulfill your needs?"

"Your worse than Ma sometimes you know that," Frankie shook his head and grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back to the tv.

Minutes later they finish doing the dishes and put everything away. Jane sat down on the counter.

"I really don't want to talk to my parents right now."

Maura nodded and sat next to her girlfriend, holding her hand in her's.

"They'll be fine sweetie, I promise," Maura brought Jane's lips towards hers. Their tongues caressed each other as Jane's free hand slid up Maura's thigh, removing her lips from hers and sent kisses down her neck, before anything else happened there was a coughing sound.

They pull back and Angela was standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what?"

"I mean alone Jane, I don't want to discuss this with Maura in the room."

Jane frowned and looked at Maura getting an uncomfortable.

"You'll be fine, remember that," Maura squeezed Jane's hand and slowly left the room.

"Did I really push you too hard to find you a guy that you have to settle for Maura? There are plenty of good guys..."

Jane put up her hand, "Don't you start this Ma. I am pretty capable of finding love by myself."

"You love her?"

"Yes as a friend for right now, but yes our relationship would probably end up lasting long term. Look apparently you have a problem with this, but I am your daughter and if you can't accept that then you know what I really don't care. I like Maura too much to let you or anyone mess it up," Jane pushed passed her mother and grabbed Maura's hand. "We are going home Maura, we obviously aren't wanted here."

Before Maura could say anything they were already out the door, heading for the car. Jane of course never looking back at the house as she drove to Maura's place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was that... im not going to end it here if you thought i was I still have the Eric guy to deal with lol I like all my loose ends tied up. hope you liked it and r ready for more<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14: Confusion

_sorry for the delay but real life had been hectic and I kept on getting new ideas for R&I fics_

**_Chapter 14: Confusion_**

The ride to Maura's home was spent in silence. Jane pulled up in the driveway and looked at Maura.

"I think I'm going to head home Maura," Jane stated quietly.

"Why?"

"I just want to be alone for right now."

"Look Jane I realize by your posture that you are upset, but wouldn't you rather spend your night with someone you can talk to. Remember, I'm here for you sweetie."

"I know Maura," Jane nodded as Maura grabbed her hand.

"I know it must be hard for you that your parents didn't accept the news right away."

"I'm not going to back out of our relationship."

"I know Jane, I know how much you want us to work. Your parents will accept someday that you are seeing me, you can't let it get to you. You know how much I don't like seeing you upset," Maura stated and her eyes got watery.

"Aw Maur, don't cry," Jane wiped her cheek, and brushed her lips against Maura's.

"Why don't we go inside and relax?"

Jane nodded and shut off her car, they both get out and Maura grabs onto Jane's hand. They enter the house and Jane sits on the couch while Maura goes grabs her a beer from her fridge.

Maura sat down next to Jane and watched her like drink half her beer before putting it down on the table.

"Are you going to be okay Jane?" Maura asked, really worried about her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you Jane," Maura pushed a curl behind Jane's ear and kissed her neck softly.

Jane pulls back with a frown, "Not really in the mood Maura, I'm sorry," Jane pushes herself off the couch and heads into the bedroom.

Maura who is worried follows only to find Jane laying on the bed, her hands behind her head with eyes closed. Maura lays down next to Jane.

"Jane, are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Maura, I'm fine," Jane grunted as she rolled over onto her side so her back was facing Maura.

"Well, good night Jane," Maura frowned when she got no reply so she shut off her light and rolled the other way. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes, as they fell down her cheeks. Maura wish she knew what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came and Maura woke up only to find Jane's side of the bed empty. She took a deep breath.

"Did she actually leave?" Maura asked, only to hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Look Eric I know your sorry and whatever, but I'm involved with Maura now. Of course she deserves better than me okay? No I'm not saying I'm going to end it with her either just because you want me back," Jane told Eric, and once she felt Maura's essence, she told Eric that they will have to talk more about that later.

"Eric still trying to get you back?"

"Yeah, it's annoying the hell out of me," Jane frowns. "How'd you sleep?" she asked wanting to stop talking about Eric.

"I didn't really sleep good."

"Maura, I am not mad at you, okay? You shouldn't be losing sleep over me, I'm not worth it."

"Why don't you think your worth it?"

'Look, don't take it personally Maura, but why would a woman like you want someone like me?"

"Because your smart, beautiful, and you make me happy," Maura was tempted to put her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Sure, I'm unstable Maura, okay. You deserve only the best and I will never be the best for you."

"You don't mean that," Maura frowned, on the verge of crying again. "How can you tell me what's the best for me? I'm with you because I wanted this, alright? You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Why do I feel like we're going in circles?"

"Because your involved with me, I really shouldn't be here, I don't want to regret anything I might say."

"Jane..."

"Sorry, I'll talk to you when I'm not feeling like shit," Jane mumbled and started to walk away when Maura grabbed her by the wrist.

"You can't do this Jane, don't go."

"I'm sorry," Jane wipes her eyes and rushed out of Maura's place.

Maura slid down to the floor and put her face in her hands and started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane drove home only to find Eric sitting in front of her door.

"You are a sad man," Jane shook her head and walked up to him.

"Hey, there's my ray of sunshine."

"Don't you have your girlfriend to bother, Charlie was it?"

"She never compared to you Jane," Eric frowned and stood up, leaning against the door.

"I really think you should go."

"I thought you wanted to talk, remember our phone conversation?"

"Fine I'll give you two minutes."

"Look it's probably hard for you to wonder how your parents will react to you coming out."

"They already did that," Jane stated.

"Oh and they probably weren't very pleased, and now your having second thoughts about what you really want. Your parents probably want grandchildren and adoption is a very long process. I can give you things that Maura can't I was willing to have my future with you. I just don't think you gave me much of a chance, but maybe we can change that, and you're parents will be happy for you instead of upset of dating a woman, wouldn't you think?" Eric asked placing a hand on Jane's cheek. "You did say you think Maura deserves better."

"I can't do that to her Eric," Jane frowned as he brushed his lips against hers.

"You're missing out Jane," his lips nuzzled her neck, when she tried holding back a moan Eric smiled into her neck. "I knew you liked that," he whispered, his hands sliding down to her ass.

"Eric, I... I can't I like Maura too much to do that to her."

"But I thought you wanted her happy, can't have that if she deserves better than you, right?" Eric asked, nibbling softly.

"Of course she deserves better, I just..." she stopped only to have Eric put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered and put his lips back on hers. Jane didn't move and when she heard someone gasp she pulled away from him. She turns to see Maura standing there, a frown on her face.

"Maura, it's not what it looks like."

"I can't believe you Jane, I thought I meant something to you," Maura frowned and turned around quickly and left.

Jane turns to Eric and slaps him in the face, "Look what the hell you did," Jane growled at him, shoving him into the wall as she went after Maura.

Jane rushed outside and saw Maura leaning against the brick wall with her eyes close. Jane came up to her.

"Maura," she whispered, and Maura stepped away from Jane. "Come on say something."

"What do you expect me to say, I see you kissing Eric. I know your parents didn't want you with a woman, but I never thought you would agree with them. I thought you could talk to me, I guess I was wrong," Maura started to walk, and Jane followed.

"You are wrong Maura, you think you know what's going on, but you won't let me explain what happened."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"This is how," Jane forced her lips on Maura, giving her a hard kiss, but Maura pushed back.

"That doesn't prove anything Jane, you can't just kiss me it the pain won't go away. You walked away when things got tough, now I'm going to do the same thing."

"But Maura..."

"Don't waste your breath this time Jane," and with that Maura was gone.

Jane balled her fists, angry at Eric, but more angry at herself for falling under his trap. She was sad because she had nowhere to go. When she had troubles she went to Maura's and she didn't want to go to her parents where they could badmouth her about getting involved with a woman.

She didn't have any good choice it was too early to go to a bar, so she went for her parent's house, which wasn't the greatest choice but better than anywhere else. Or so she thought.

Once arriving she gently knocked on the door and Angela entered.

"Oh Jane," Angela greeted and Jane pushed passed her. She headed for the kitchen to grab herself a beer. Fixing to go sit down on the couch, she noticed Maura sitting there. Jane turned to see her mother with her arms crossed.

"What is she doing here?"

"She came here herself saying she felt lost and wanted to come inside. What exactly happened, she wouldn't tell me."

"We had an argument and I left her place and headed to mine where Eric was. He started kissing me and I didn't push back and that's when she saw. Then I tried talking to her and she just walked away," Jane grunted. "If she doesn't want to listen I don't care."

"You've always been so stubborn, look I know I'm not okay with the idea of you and Maura, but you were happy with her and I feel like I'm the blame for making you confused on what you want."

"Is that what she told you?" Jane eyed Maura. "I am not confused."

"Well it seems like you are, from all your actions," Maura decided to let them know that she could hear them.

"Who asked you Maura?" Jane growled.

"Jane, your girlfriend is already upset enough, and you aren't helping."

"Now you want to accept the fact that she's my girlfriend?" Jane grunted.

"Look I was there with Maura's speech last night. I have to accept the fact that you are with a woman, but that was because I thought you were happy with each other."

"I was happy with Maura."

"Then why did you bail on me? Instead of just talking to me?" Maura asked, with her arms crossed.

_tbc..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A little longer chapter but I hope that means more reviews for me. I didn't know where to stop it, so I stopped it here. And skool starts for me tomorrow so less time updating and writing. but the more reviews the faster I can make it work ;)<em>**


	15. Chapter 15: Break Up or Make Up

_i got very writing happy, here's the next chapter... which sorry isn't drama free, would still hope u read it :) I love this story and since I took a week to update here's two in one day_

**_Chapter 15: Break Up or Make Up_**

"You think I bailed on you?" Jane walked over to Maura.

"Well what do you expect me to think Jane, everything was almost perfect, but when your parents didn't like the idea, you bailed, so don't give me that Jane, okay? I thought you out of all people knew how much crap I've been into my whole life, apparently I was wrong. You're right in saying you don't deserve me... you don't deserve anyone if you give up when things get tough. If you can't grow up, I can't continue dating you."

"You don't mean that Maura," Jane instantly frowned.

"Look I fell in love with you, before we started going out, it was a mistake and I realize it now. I can't continue being in a relationship if you don't want to make it work."

"Maura, I want us to work out, this isn't fair."

"You know what's not fair, me falling for you and then just getting hurt. I don't care what you do Jane, but just... just leave me alone for a little while," Maura pushed passed Jane and left the house, slamming the door on the way out.

Jane let out a fustrated sigh, plopping down on the couch, running a hand through her hair.

"Janie," Angela sat down next to her daughter. "What happened? You guys were so happy yesterday."

"I screwed up Ma okay, I knew me and her dating would be a bad idea. Why did I go through with it?"

"You love her Jane, that's why and you wanted to give you two a shot."

"And now everything is screwed up because of me," Jane ran a hand over her face and frowned.

Everything was quiet until the door slammed shut, both looked up and saw an upset Frankie.

"Jane, what the hell did you do?"

"What?"

"I talked to Maura, who is crying by the way, and she told me to ask you. Why did you have to go hurt her for? She should have just stuck with me and none of this would have happened. You don't deserve anyone's love."

"Frankie shut up," Jane growled.

"No, I'm not done yet. You are such a screw up, why out of all people you had to hurt Maura for? I knew her dating you would mess her up. You always back away when things get tough. Your nothing, but a self centered bitch."

"Frankie!" Angela shouted. "Apologize to your sister right now."

"I'm not going to aplogize, for something that is true. I hate what you did Jane, if she ever forgives you I won't know why. Your such a screw up Jane, and I'm sick and tired of hearing people complian about you. If you were a guy I would kick your ass you know that," Frankie balled his fists. "But I'm a bigger person, now I'm going to go to Maura's and prove to her that just because her girlfriend was a screw up doesn't mean all people are bad," Frankie shook his head and walked away.

"I'm just going to kill myself now."

"Janie, don't you dare, we already almost lost you once when you shot through yourself."

"The only person I cared about hates me, Frankie's right I don't deserve anyone's love. I hope Frankie will be good to her, because Maura is too amazing to let down. Somebody should be able to love her no matter what. Even if it's not me who she ends up with for the rest of her life. I'm tired of talking I'm going to sleep, I'll... see you later Ma," Jane sighed, pushing herself off the couch and going into her old bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie pulled up in front of Maura's house, he took a deep breath, shut off his car and walked nervously to the front door. He knocks softly and about a minute later, Maura opens the door slowly.

"Hi Maura, can I come in?" Frankie asked and only recieved a shrug from her. "Okay, I'll come in," he walked inside and sat down on Maura's couch. Maura sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked softly.

"I'm worried about you."

"I know your trying to be nice, but I'm not really in the mood for talking."

Frankie nodded, "All I have to say is I hate what my sister did to you. You don't deserve that Maura, you are too sweet, smart... and beautiful to get screwed over. Not all people are bad, some people are willing to give you anything you want. I love you Maura," he kissed her cheek. "I'm willing to give you anything, but only if you want it."

She just sat and looked up at Frankie, "I don't know Frankie, I'm too upset to think clearly right now."

"Oh," Frankie sighed. "I really do love you."

"I know," she whispered.

'I'm really sorry you and my sister didn't work out. She's too confused on what she wants, and you shouldn't be with someone like that. I would never hurt you, I miss your smile," he cups her cheek, his thumb running over her cheek bone.

"Frankie," Maura whispered.

"Yeah sweetheart," he replied just as softly, and before he knew what was happening Maura's lips were on his. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he started kissing back so gentle, that Maura offered him a small moan.

She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him, nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"Maura, do you want this?"

"I want to know what it feels like to really be loved," she whispered, and with that Frankie started kissing Maura again, this time with more passion, but still as gentle as he could.

_tbc_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>U guys are great and deserved this chapter for being faithful readers, so here you go and dont hate me lol... leave a review with ur guess of what will happen next, will they go all the way, or will one of them stop before it gets too far. how will Frankie act, ever though he knew wat he was getting into<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16: Taking A New Path

_you guys are too good to me... here's another chapter three today, this will be my last chapter update for today i promise lol _

_**Chapter 16: Taking A New Path**_

Minutes of kissing went by. Frankie's tongue was wrestling Maura's. Frankie rolled on top of Maura, his shirt was already off and he removed hers from her body, throwing it on the floor, he began kissing and nibbling gently on her skin.

"Frankie," Maura moans as he sucked gently on her neck.

"Am I sucking too hard?" Frankie asked, moving a few inches away from her neck.

She shook her head, "We shouldn't be doing this. I think I'm just trying to get back at Jane."

Frankie looked into her eyes and saw sadness. He nodded, slowly standing up.

"Yeah, you... you're right Maura. I'm sorry," Frankie frowned, pulling on his shirt and handing Maura's hers back. "I still love you though, but I have to except that you and Jane are meant to be."

"You really think me and her are meant to be?"

"Well of course, I'd hate to admit it because she broke your heart and all, but you two just fit, well before Jane got all weird about it."

"Your a good guy Frankie, if I didn't love Jane so much I think me and you could have worked out."

"So are you going to talk to Janie?"

"I want to, but I don't think I can look at her right now. I'm still mad at her."

"Me too," Frankie nodded. "I meant all I said about you being sweet and beautiful. I really hope you and Jane work things out, I want you both to be happy again."

"Thanks Frankie," she kissed his cheek. "I should let you go."

"Okay, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, or you just want to talk I will always be there for you."

Maura nodded and opened the door. "I'll see you later Frankie."

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted," he brought her lips to his and kissed her softly one last time.

"What is this?" Jane growled, walking up to the two.

"Janie, don't get mad."

"No, I'm not mad," she shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm happy that Maura found someone who can appreciate her for how great she is. I wish you two the best of luck," Jane stated softly and turned around to walk away.

Frankie looked at Maura.

"Jane, don't go," Maura frowned. Jane turned around.

"What?"

"Can we just talk, I don't want to lose you as a friend," Maura sighed.

"I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I didn't, but I can't go around thinking you hate me."

"Maura, I don't hate you okay, look I know I screwed up, I'm not worth your time."

"Yeah you are Janie," Frankie looked at her sister.

"I thought you wanted Maura to yourself."

"Trust me I did, but I want you both happy, even if that's together. I know what I'm missing out without being with Maura, but I can live with that. I can't live with you two not talking to each other. I'll let you two talk. Bye Maura," Frankie nodded and walked off, patting Jane's shoulder before he got in his car and left.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Jane admits.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Jane shrugs, "Look, I'm not here to get you back as my girlfriend, but I came to at least get our friendship back."

"Okay," Maura nodded.

"I know I screwed up I understand that now, but you should really give Frankie a chance, he appreciates you and you should be with someone who has a whole lot to offer. Just give him a shot, it'll mean the world to him, and I know he'll keep you safe. I hope we can still be friends, because you mean the world to me, but we are just better off at being friends."

"Jane, are you sure that's all you want to be?"

"Please, just give Frankie a shot, you deserve to be happy."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my life, and make sure he treats you right. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Jane showed a soft smile and walked away.

Maura sighed, watching as Jane left and then she went back inside.

"What am I going to do Bass?" Maura frowned as she petted her tortoise.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie walked into the Rizzoli household, his mom and dad were eating dinner.

"Hey guys," Frankie sat down, running a hand through his short hair.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked his son.

"I've fallen for Maura, and I can't get her out of my mind, but I told her that Jane and her are perfect for each other. I don't want to get in the way of that."

"That's nice you want to sacrifice love for your sister, you are a good kid."

"I just want them to be happy again, I'm going to miss her though," Frankie sighed. "I just hope Jane doesn't screw up her second chance, I don't know how more Maura could take if she got hurt again."

Things got quiet when they heard the door shut, Jane sat next to Frankie.

"You guys talked without yelling I hope," Frankie turns to Jane.

"Well I did most of the talking. I told her that she should give you a chance, I know how much you care about her, you can give her so much more than I ever could. I just want Maura being happy, it's obvious you'll keep her happier then I did when we dated. I really do hope the best for you guys, she deserves to be happy."

"You really mean that Janie?" Frankie asked, almost softly.

"Just take care of her okay?" Jane patted his hand.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"As long as you don't hurt Maura, everything will be okay, I promise."

"Your a good sister, sorry I called you a bitch."

"I know, but I deserved it, made me think about these things. Never let her go Frankie, because it'll be the worst mistake you'll ever make. I'm just going to sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she gave her parents and then Frankie a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so first off thanks sooo much for your reviews it helped me figure out where I wanted the story to lead so hope I did good, things are slowly getting better with Rizzles, they are slowly heading on the right track... friends they will stay, but who knows what will happen, drop a little thoughts by me please :) I appreciate them and you guys for reading<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17: Strong Relationship

_thanks for the continuous support... keep it coming you guys :)_

_**Chapter 17: Strong Relationship**_

It has been a week since Jane told Frankie that he should be with Maura. Jane was at work organizing her files when Frankie came in the building with a smile on his face.

"Jane, you are the greatest sister ever. I'm having the best time with Maura, everything just fits."

"Your welcome Frankie," Jane smiled, she was in a better mood too, Maura and her were like the two best friends again. Things weren't weird when Maura and Frankie were snuggled up on the couch during the Sunday Rizzoli dinner.

Jane was finally happy that Maura found someone who can appreciate her and Frankie found someone he can be happy about being with.

"I owe you one Janie, that's the best possible thing you could ever done for me."

"Frankie, you don't owe me nothing, just don't hurt her and everything will be fine."

"I can do that, I love you Janie, and I wouldn't do anything to upset you or Maura."

"I know Frankie," Jane smiled.

"I can always set you up with somebody Janie, someone who can love you like I love Maura."

"Like who?"

Frankie smiled and looked over at Frost's desk where he had headphones in.

"Detective Frost, he's a really great guy."

"Thanks Frankie, but if I date someone I would like him... or her to be out of my workplace."

"Ah, I got it, you really want to date another girl?"

"I'm not saying that necessarily, I mean the only way I would date another girl is if she was better than Maura, but she is the most perfect that they come in."

"You really think that?" Maura came out of nowhere.

Jane looks up with a big smile, "I don't think Maura, I know that for a fact."

"Well I think Janie is right about that," Frankie showed his girlfriend a goofy smirk, kissing her cheek. "We still on for tonight babe?" he asked Maura, holding her hands in his.

"Of course Frankie," she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good," Frankie kisses Maura softly, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Frost looked up and took off his headphones, "Hey would you two get a room? The whole place doesn't want to see you two," he spoke up and Jane rolled over to his desk in her chair and hit Frost on the arm.

Maura pulled back her cheeks flushed, "I apologize for my actions Detective Frost, public displays of affection shouldn't be shown in the workplace. But I must point out when Jane was doing it to me it didn't bother you."

"Yeah, you're right," Frost shook his head and put his headphones back on.

"We'll just continue it at my place," Frankie whispered to Maura, but Jane heard him.

"You live with our parents, you really think doing the deed in their house will not be awkward?"

Frankie turned around and frowned, "Jane!"

"It's alright Frankie, we can go to my place. The only thing that will interrupt up is my tortoise."

"Romantic," Jane smiled.

"Aren't you the one who thought about having sexual intercourse on the autopsy table?"

"Maura!" Jane shouted.

"Wow, I um... did not need that image in my head," Frankie groaned.

"You'll live doofus," Jane laughed.

"You don't have any more dirty secrets with Maura I should know about."

"Not one's worth mentioning," Jane smirked, and winked at Maura.

"Alright, well speaking of autopsy, I have a dead body I should attend to. I'll see you two later," Maura smiled, and kissed Frankie softly before walking off.

"Jane, can I um... ask you something?"

"Sure Frankie."

"I'm a... a little nervous about tonight with Maura."

"Why should you be nervous, you go out together almost every night."

"Yeah I know," he sighed running a hand through his short hair. "Gosh I can't believe I'm talking to you about this. This time will be different, because well I was hoping to um... you know what this is weird."

"You were hoping to sleep with her."

"Well yeah, last night we um... were almost there, but then she got called into work. I know we both want it Janie, but I don't know if I should go through with it."

"Why shouldn't you go through with it? I thought you loved her."

"I do Janie, but that's the thing. I can't help shake the feeling that she still loves you."

"Frankie, trust me, she is over me. I see the love she has for you in her eyes, and when she looks at me I only see friendship. Please don't let the thought of me ruin the way you want to show how much you love Maura. I can tell she wants everything with you. It may be hard for me to adjust to the idea of you and Maura performing, sexual acts, but you both love each other, and nothing should get in the way of that."

"Janie..." he took his hands in hers. "I do want everything I can offer Maura, I really do."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about. Just take her to her place tonight, and show her how much she means to you."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't just be saying it, I mean it, she deserves to be loved in every way I couldn't provide for her. You both need this new step in your relationship, especially if you want you and her to work out. Alright Frankie?"

Frankie nodded, "You really are a great sister Janie, I just hope you could be as happy with someone as I am when I'm with Maura. I should be heading out now. Thanks for the talk Jane, I really wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"And I am, I'll talk to you later," Jane nodded.

Frankie smiled and got up from the chair, and walking out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See that wasn't so bad, will Jane continue to be happy for the couple in love? What will happen when Frankie and Maura actually end up doing the deed for the first time? I still dont kno where this story is headed I'm just writing one chapter at a time. leave your thoughts and i'll get back to you with another chapter update :)<em>**


	18. Chapter 18: Feeling Lost

_WOW i am shocked and proud, didnt expect to get so many reviews for last chapter, lets try an do it for this one as well... and if I sent u a message stating what thing i wanted to happen i changed ideas_

_**Chapter 18: Feeling Lost**_

When Maura left work she left with a small smirk, but first she said goodbye to Jane.

"Hey Jane, I thank you for the support you gave me and Frankie, it shows how much of a good friend you are."

"Only for the best."

"But I can't help to think that by my previous actions I've lead Frankie to believe that I wanted to have you know... the sexual relations... and look I love your brother, but I've been realizing that I love him more in a brother way," she ended up frowning.

Jane looks up at Maura confused, "What do you mean Maura?"

"I... I still have feelings for you, strong ones, but I don't want to hurt Frankie because he's a good guy, and I gathered information and decided that I should pursue you're brother, but my feelings for you came back and... I don't know."

"I don't know what to say Maur, I thought you were over me."

"So did I, but I think... actually I don't actually think, I usually gather information to make an informed decision..."

"Maura, you're rambling... what do you want to do?"

Maura shrugs and sat down in front of Jane.

"I don't know Jane, I don't want to hurt your brother, but I can't stop loving you, no matter how hard I try to stop doing it, I always end up in the same position. But I don't want to go into a relationship with you if it doesn't have a future. I'm actually confused on this one Jane."

Jane looks at her friend and shrugs, "I really don't know how to help you Maura," she held her friend's hands in hers, rubbing the tops with her thumbs.

Maura looks down at their hands, and her frown got a more depressed look to it.

"I know your brother loves me a lot, but I just don't know if I'm ever going to get there, unless your not in my life which is the worst thing that could possibly happen," Maura's eyes started watering.

"Maybe you should just go home and cancel on him if your unsure?" Jane sighed.

"I can't cancel on him Jane, that will just hurt him even more."

"I'll just tell him that you are sick and just wanted to be by yourself because you didn't want him to get sick."

"Jane, you know I don't want you to do that, I'll just hang with him tonight, and maybe I can make a more informed decision."

"Maura, are you sure?"

"I don't know, I should just head home," she pulls up from the chair and left, but Jane called her name.

"I don't like seeing you confused and sad, I really hope you can work things out."

Maura just nodded with a frown and left.

Jane ran a hand through her hair, _Maura still loves me_ was Jane's only thought at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Maura arrived home she came home and changed into comfortable clothes, feeding and petting Bass her tortoise and she laid down on the couch.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she tells Bass. "Frankie is the most amazing guy I've ever been with, should I risk that to be with Jane? I don't know if me and Jane start dating again what will ouor future plans be. I need to just settle down, I'm tired of looking for the right one. It's with Jane or Frankie, but I don't know who. I'm like totally in love with Jane, but Frankie is too sweet and caring about me and us, he knows what he wants for a future, Jane is like a closed book when it comes to that topic."

Just then a knock is heard on the door, Maura sighs and went to open the door to Frankie. He noticed her frown and her watery eyes, he immediately pulls her close.

"Maura, what's wrong?" he kissed her cheek.

"I've just been thinking about some things, and I really don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help you out," Frankie closed the door and walked over to the couch sitting down, Maura sighed and sat on the other side of the couch. "Was it something I did," Frankie looks at her confused.

She shook her head, "No," Frankie scooted closer to Maura and put her hand in his.

"It's about Jane isn't it?"

Maura was fixing to lie, but she remembered she couldn't, she just nodded slowly.

Frankie frowns, "I knew you still loved her, damn it."

She looked up at him and frowned, "Did you just say damn it to me?"

"No, I'm doing that to Jane. I knew it, but Jane convinced me that you didn't. God, why am I so stupid, I saw the signs."

"Frankie, your not stupid."

"I'm an idiot in love, but your heart still belongs to my sister obviously. I think I should just... go," he stood up, but Maura pulled him back down.

"Please don't, I can't be alone right now Frankie, your one of the easiest guys to understand, you know what you want in your future, I'm just not sure of what I want to do in mine. All I know is I want to be happy, settle down with somebody and be with someone who know what they want," she wiped her now wet cheeks.

"Please don't cry Maura," he pulled her close. "I thought we could make us work, but that's because I didn't know you still had feelings for my sister. You should just go and be happy with her."

"But what will you do?"

"I'm not important Maura, you should just forget about me, and that isn't hard to do."

"Frankie..." she sniffed, and he squeezed one of her hands.

"I'm not worth it, sorry we couldn't work out Maur," he kissed the top of her head. "I still love you, you'll be the hardest person I'd ever have to let go."

"Frankie..." she starts but Frankie stopped her.

"No more talking please Maura, this is already hard enough," he pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head as he massaged her back as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, that was kind of depressing, what will happen next, will Jane come over and comfort both of them or will things get worse, or what do you think? All thoughts are welcomed let's see if this chapter gets as many reviews as the last one, i love everyone of you who reviewed, keep them coming. and biggest question of all is will Jane finally prove how much she loves Maura or will she continue to run when things get tough? answers to these question may be answered when i get sum love<em>**


	19. Chapter 19: Turn Of Events

_thanks for the reviews, now ready for the result_

_**Chapter 19: Turn Of Events**_

Frankie continued rubbing her back, he didn't know if he was mad at Maura, or Jane, but he did know that it was decided Maura can't get over Jane, and she deserves to be happy with her, no matter how much it hurt him. He loved Maura more than any other woman he had been with, and with that love he just wanted what was best for Maura.

Frankie's thoughts got interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Frankie slowly removes Maura away from him and goes to answer the door.

"Jane..." he stopped to look at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... Maura told me something and I just was making sure if you and her were okay."

"Me and her are perfectly fine Jane, and look I know Maura still loves you. And before you say anything, I'm not mad at you I'm just upset I didn't see the signs. I'll still love her, but she won't get over loving you... for until like forever. It hurts me, but I think you should have Maura back."

"Frankie..."

"I'll be okay Jane," he patted Jane's arm."Maura fell asleep, but you should stay with her. You need to comfort her and make her feel loved."

"Are you sure?"

Frankie just nodded, walking out the door, Jane was fixing to close it, but Frankie turned around slowly.

"But Jane."

"What is it Frankie?"

"Please don't hurt Maura, she's been through a lot lately. Don't ever leave her again Jane, she is too amazing for that. If you break her heart, I will break you, okay?"

"You're a good guy Frankie, some woman will be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, if I ever get over Maura, it'll be a hard thing to do, but I'm a tough man. I'll see you later Jane," Frankie kissed his sister's cheek and then headed for his car, when he drove off, Jane closed the door softly, to not wake her best friend up.

Jane walked into Maura's living room, and sighed seeing her best friend laying down on the couch, her breathing was quiet, Jane just watched for minutes of the rising and falling of her chest.

"I love you Maura," Jane kneeled in front of Maura, wiping the hair out of her face. She kissed her cheek and patted the hands laying on her chest. "I don't want to ever lose you again," Jane frowned, feeling her eyes water up. "Damn it," Jane mumbled, wiping her wet eyes and cheeks.

Jane just sat there, waiting for Maura to wake up. Minutes had passed, but it felt like hours when Maura stretched her arms out and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," Jane whispers and Maura looks at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, Frankie had to leave, and wanted me to watch you."

"That's nice of him," Maura sat up with a frown.

"Frankie um... told me what happened," Jane sat next to Maura.

"Oh," was all Maura could say and she looked down at her hands.

Jane scooted over to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Are you going to be okay?"

She shrugged, "I just have to adjust, the sad look on his face really hurt me Jane. You know I didn't want to do this to him, but I just don't know."

Jane nodded, "I'm surprised Frankie, actually wants me and you back together. I always thought he would want you for himself. He will always love you Maura."

"I know, but Jane, you must understand that if you don't want to date me, please, don't lead me on. I've been getting hurt a lot lately, and I don't like getting hurt by you because I love you."

"I love you too Maura, and I apologize for the last time we were dating, I felt insecure and didn't give you my all, but this time if you give me the chance I can prove to you how much I want to be with you as a girlfriend. I will try everything in my power to convince you that I love you more than anything in this world. The future is uncertain, but if it's one thing I know it's that I want to spend my future with you forever," she lifted her hand and gently carressed her cheek before kissing her below the ear.

"Jane, that means a lot to me, I can tell from your voice and movement that you are going to be willing to let us just be together. I'm tired of feeling lost and confused, and when me and you weren't together, I didn't know what I really wanted. But I realized that if you are willing to love me that... there isn't anything in this world we should be uncomfortable with," Maura ended by holding Jane's hand.

"What are we going to do about Frankie?" Jane asked worried about her brother.

"Hopefully he can try to get over his feelings for me, and for most guys that isn't hard, but I just hope Frankie can accept how much I love you."

"I think he's already accepted that, it'll just be hard for him especially with how much he loves you."

"I owe him something Jane, I just don't know what," Maura frowned.

"We'll think of something..." Jane smiled and patted Maura's thigh.

"Together?" Maura looked up hopefulness in her eyes.

"Together," Jane nodded and snuggled up on the couch to Maura. Things for them were good, but it would take some time before they were back in a real relationship, that wouldn't be ending as long as they were both alive.

**The End...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so I'm thinking it ended on a good note for Jane and Maura, sorry for you guys who wanted Frankie and Maura to work out. If you think this was a good ending for this story tell me, I will tell you that there will be a sequel. I LOVED this chapter and the ending was perfect, this may be the end of Matchmaker, but there will of course be a sequel. Thanks for the continuous support for this story, if you're looking forward to more stories from me just add me to Author Alert. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, it means the absolute most to me.**_


End file.
